


In Another Life

by Cupcakegoddess



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic memories, optional plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakegoddess/pseuds/Cupcakegoddess
Summary: Raven has been having an awful dream for weeks with no idea of what she is actually seeing. When Damian is hurt In a fight with Dr. Light and Raven has to heal hi Damian sees a piece of her dream and demands to know the full story. This is part of a series so in the end there is some optional plot that ties into the other stores... when I finish them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a couple of weeks to finish but worth it. I will try and continue this series within the next couple of weeks. There is a plot to the series but if you just want to read cute Raven and Damian finding each other after the flashpoint that's fine but there is some important bits to the plot to be at the end.

In Another Life: part one The Vision  
Raven wakes up again in a cold sweat the emotions from her dream causing her powers to act out breaking yet another mirror. Looking around they nearly destroyed her room. Her usually clean room was a disaster with her books, clothes, literally, everything tossed around onto the floor.  
A soft knock at her door pulls her attention away from the dream skirting around the edge of her memory, “Come in.”  
Clark Kent peeks in on his adopted daughter. “Hey is everything alright?”  
She nods, “Yeah just a bad dream.” She looks at the shattered mirror. “A really bad dream.” She sighs as the hopeless feeling from her dream is still crawling on her skin and mind.  
“Was it Azarath again?” He turns on the light taking a seat at the foot of her bed careful not to step on anything.  
When Raven had first moved in with the Kents the destruction of her former home was all she dreamed about. Every night she would watch her mother turn to ash with the beautiful city and everything else that was familiar to the young witch. That was nearly four years ago. “No. At least I don’t think so. I’m not sure it seems so real while I am asleep, but as soon as I wake up, I forget what I saw.”  
“Hmm.” Clark thought for a moment while staring ahead as if processing that. “But it felt similar to those dreams.”  
Raven looked at him confused when she realized she was projection those emotions onto him. She reeled them back in. “Sorry. Yeah, it feels a lot like when Azarath burned except when I escaped Azarath there was still hope in saving Earth. I had you and the Titans to help me recover. This dream left no room for hope.”  
The concern Clark felt flooded Raven’s senses she felt bad for causing him to worry about her like this. Maybe coming back to Kansas wasn’t such a great idea after all. “Do you think it’s just a random dream?”  
“I did at first, but I have been having it every night for a couple of weeks now. Dick and Kori thought it could be stress. That’s why Jon and I thought coming home would help.” She looked around the mess she created of her room. “Azar it looks like a warzone in here.”  
He hid her face in embarrassment. Clark also looked around the room before he spoke again. “I know I am not good at the whole magic thing, but could this be someone with similar powers crying out for help?”  
Raven had to think about it for a moment. “Yes, it could be. But if it were someone crying out for help, I would see or feel their presence.”  
“What about if someone was targeting you?”  
“That could be it.” She glared down at the necklace where she kept her real father prisoner, “Yes that is very possible.”  
“Then you’re saying,” Clark continued, “that this could be the telepathic mole people finally making their move against the surface world. And their first course of action is to attempt to distract our most powerful sorcerous.”  
“What?” Raven looked at Clark dumbfounded. Then she felt his emotions and realized he was attempting to make her laugh. She giggled rolling her eyes.  
He returned her smile when Jon who had been eavesdropping appears in the doorway wearing his Nightwing PJs that he got for Christmas. “The mole people are finally invading? We must act fast!”  
Raven gives a devious smirk using her powers to discreetly pick up one of the many shoes Jon leaves lying around the farmhouse. “Yeah, Jon the mole people are invading Smallville. So, you should be careful that one doesn’t sneak up on you.” With that, she kicked Jon in with his own boot.  
Startled Jon lets out a yelp quickly whirling around and kicking the boot out of Raven's grasp. They watched it go through the ceiling into the attic. Raven quickly attempted to form a shield to prevent it from going through the roof but missed. The pair share an ‘oh crap mom’s going to be pissed’ look forgetting that Clark is sitting right there. He clears is throat startling the two of them. “And on that note,” The oldest super said, “Back to bed before we wake-”  
“Clark?”  
The sound of Louis’s voice causes all three of them to go into the ‘mom’s going to be mad’ panic. Superboy bolts back into his room leaving the man of steel and Raven on their own. Raven is tempted to portal into the barn… or the Antarctic.  
Louis steps over the pile of dust and debris in the hallway looking up through the hole at the night sky. “What happened?” She asks finally looking into Raven’s bedroom.  
“Um…” Raven and Clark share a glance before he ventures for an explanation. “Mole people?” He smiles sheepishly at his wife.  
Raven struggles not to laugh while Louis with her hands on her hips and a quizzical eyebrow raised. “Mole people, in Smallville at three in the morning.”  
Clark nods.  
He is the worse liar Raven has ever seen. She shrugs at Louis before attempting to back up the obvious lie. “They’re blind so they don’t know what time it is.”  
Clark scoffs to hid a laugh. “Well then.” Mrs. Louis Lane Kent says. “Raven tomorrow you and Johnathan can tell the mole people that I am going to kick their butts.” There was a thud from Jon’s room and Raven felt a twinge of fear from him for whatever that meant. “And Clark,” She continued, “when you find the mole people tell them to fix our new skylight.”  
“Yes, honey.”  
For the act that Louis put on Raven knew she wasn’t actually angry at them just worried about her little adopted half-demon. “Goodnight, Raven” Louis said to Raven before going back to bed.  
“Goodnight.”  
Clark kissed her forehead right about her soul stone. “Try and get some sleep.”  
With that, he stepped out turning off her light. Once they went back to bed Raven turned on her reading lamp. It took some searching but she found the tome of visions Constantine had given her and picked up where she left off the night before.  
*** *** ***  
The blaring alarm at Titans tower pulled Raven from her book on Memories. It had been a couple of weeks since she and Jon had gone back home and she was still having the dream.  
Constantine had tried to look at it and got nothing. But he and Zantana couldn’t find any evidence that it was someone trying to show her something or call out for help. Which is why he gave her this new book.  
She sighed getting up from her favorite reading corner. Along the way to ops, she saw the newest Titan Damian. Calling him the newbie wasn’t fair since he had been with the team for five weeks and was the same age as Raven. He gave her a nod as they walked together. “Raven,” He started, “are you ok to help with a mission?”  
“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” She looked over at him questioningly.  
“Well you have been having nightmares since I got here, and your powers don’t seem entirely… in check.”  
She glared at him. “I am fine.” She silently thank Azar that they were almost to ops.  
“I was just stating a fact.”  
She was glaring at him when she realized. “You know I only started having those nightmares the day you showed up.”  
Now it was his turn to glare at her. “You can’t possibly be implying that I am causing your nightmares.”  
“I was just stating a fact.” She deadpanned as she walked into ops.  
Kori looked questioningly between them before showing them San Francisco’s newest trouble maker Dr. Light. He had been doing what he always does. Lurks around power plants syphoning their energy before robbing a bank or a jewelry store. And 20 minutes ago, he was seen loitering in front of the biggest bank in the city, and the alarm just now was because he broke into a nearby power station.  
*** *** ***  
They waited for Dr. Light outside the bank, he stepped out carrying the bags of stolen money. As soon as he stepped away from the front doors Starfire hit him with one of her starbolts. “Put down the money and surrender Light.”  
“I don’t think so.” He said shooting her with one of his light beams. Nightwing ran at him only to be tossed into beastboy.  
“TT” Damian rolled his eyes at Grayson for being so easily tossed aside. With his swords out he went in for the attack damaging Dr. Lights suit. Right behind him, Blue Beetle shot Light with his own energy ray. Light dropped one of the bags of money freeing up his right hand. With his new free hand, he aimed his light beam at Robin sending boy wonder back with severe burns.  
Seeing Damian badly burned brought up terrible grief from Raven’s nightmare. She could feel those emotions hit her like a hale storm. She ran to Damian focusing her energy to heal the boy while Dr. Light tossed Jaime into Superboy.  
The fight wasn’t that bad the only person hurt was Damian and Raven could heal him but the Nightmare was all she could feel all she could see. Instead of Light simply tossing everyone around and stealing money from the bank Raven was seeing her new family slaughtered.  
The Dr. walked up to the half-human with a misplaced smile on his face. “What’s the matter little witch, can’t stand the light?” He aimed his blaster at her. She growled looking up at him. Raven wasn’t angry with him but at the villain from her version. Not that it mattered in that moment Light had accidentally brought these emotions out in her.  
He fired his light beam at her and without even raising a hand she built a shield that absorbed the energy.  
Now realizing that there was something off about the quietest Titan Light began to slowly back away, but it was too late. The half demon’s eyes went red as two more sprouted on her forehead. Her shield began to wrap itself around Light plugging him into total darkness. “What’s the matter human afraid of the dark?” she sneered at his screams.  
Raven could hear Jon, Dick, and her other teammates yelling at her to stop but it wasn’t until the aura of the boy, she was protectively holding on to, began to fade that she regained control. She released a trembling Dr. Light from the darkness she had placed him. He flinched away from the light curling into a ball on the pavement.  
“Damian!” Raven exclaimed as she turned her attention and energy into healing the unconscious boy. She took a deep breath to find her center, and then gently placed her hands on his temples.  
*** *** ***  
Damian woke up in the towers medical bay with Dick hovering over him like a mother hen.  
Normally the youngest bat child would be trying to push everyone away with his quick jabs and rude remarks. This made us sudden silence Unnerving. “Damian are you alright?” Nightwing looked at the boy concerned.  
“I am fine it seems Raven has healed all my injures.” He fell silent again looking down into his lap. Dick was about to try again when Damian continued. “I saw you get thrown where you hurt?”  
Damian’s concern for Dick left the older hero speechless. He always called Dick an annoyance though Dick knew better. Finally, he found his voice, “Yeah I am fine. No one else was hurt.”  
Robin nodded, “Good it would have been embarrassing if you had been injured by a rookie move.”  
Dick smiled at him with his hands on his hips. “Yeah?”  
Damian nodded and got up. It was good to hear that no one else besides himself was severely wounded. He thought about what he saw in his teammate's mind. “Dick, how much do you know about Raven’s power?”  
“Not much.” The question further confused Dick. “She uses magic to heal, build shields, and teleportation mostly. But when we were first training her it took a lot of her concentration. It also uses a lot of her energy. After traumatizing Dr. Light and healing you she passed out. Kori is in her room with her right now.”  
Damian raised an eyebrow, “What did she do to Light?”  
Dick looked uncomfortable but answered. “She lost control after you got hurt. She wrapped him in her magic. We were all shouting at her to let him go. Then suddenly she regained control and let him go. He couldn’t even look at the light the police had to take him in blindfolded. He is being transferred to Arkem as we speak.”  
Damian went silent again as he processed this new information.  
“Why are you suddenly curious about her powers?”  
“No reason.” Damian snapped as he went to leave. He stopped at the door before turning back to Dick. “Be more careful next time we go against a powerful enemy.”  
*** *** ***  
Raven had to get out of the tower. Everyone’s worry and fear were overwhelming the young empath.  
Ever since her first day at the tower she found peace on the northern shore of the island. To her right, she had the city and to her left the ocean while the tower stood behind her. She could still feel her friends’ concern but here it blended into the buzz of the city.  
She sat there floating in the lotus position while she meditated. The incident with Dr. Light had thrown off her concentration making it hard to function around people.  
Silently she prayed to Azar while calming her mind. She sensed someone approaching her, by the aura, she could tell it was Damian and he was feeling confused, angry, and worried which seemed to be common lately.  
She opened her eyes meeting his emerald ones, “I am told that I owe you my gratitude.”  
It didn’t sound very sincere to Raven. “You’re welcome.”  
“But I didn’t apricate having you in my mind.”  
And there was his true intention, Raven internally sighed. “I didn’t see anything. I am an empath so I mostly felt your memories than saw any.”  
His glare did not live. “Well, I saw something from your mind.” She sensed his angry soften to fear and grief as he continued. “What was that?”  
“Nothing a nightmare.” She immediately assumed he saw Trigon. Everyone always saw Trigon.  
“That was more than some dream.” His fear rose with grief. “I saw us, the Titans get killed. Kori, Gar… Dick all just slaughtered by those things.”  
Her eyes widened at him. “You remembered it?”  
He scoffed as his anger spiked. “Of course, I remember it that is something that is hard to forget.”  
“I have been having that nightmare for five weeks. I wake up every morning remembering nothing except the emotions from it. The anger, sadness, the fear… the hopelessness of it all.”  
“How do you not remember that?!?”  
She glared at him and pointed to her mind, “Empath remember I feel it rather than see it. Besides how many of your dreams do you remember?”  
“I FEEL like that would be hard to forget.”  
She sighed realizing she was letting his anger get to her. “Right I will tell the Magic Vision Rule Maker that the next time I see him.”  
Damian’s glare told Raven all she needed to know about how he felt. He crossed his arms, “What are you anyway? I tried finding out but all I could find was a fake birth certificate and adoption papers for the adoption of Rachel Roth into the Kent family. Also, the Justice League turned you away when you went to them to help fight a demon that you claimed would take over Earth.”  
“How did you get the Justice League file?”  
“I am the son of the greatest detective alive. I have my ways.”  
“Whatever.” Raven rolled her eyes. “That’s not what this is about anyway. You know just as I do that what you saw this afternoon wasn’t the full vision.”  
“TT” Damian didn’t like how she could see through him like that. “What is it, and what happens next?”  
“I don’t know. If I could see it clearly, I might be able to tell, but I can’t. So far everyone else who tries to see it also forgets it.”  
“Except me.”  
“Except you. When I lost control with Dr. Light I refelt part of it, probably the part that you saw.”  
Damian nodded agreeing with that logic. “Is there a way you could show it to me again?”  
“Yes, but Damian are you sure? Whatever it is, it’s awful.”  
“Today I saw Dick get stabbed by something I didn’t recognize. I have to know what it is.”  
She nodded feeling his determination. “Very well.” She floated down to the ground and reached out to Damian. “I suggest you sit down.”  
He sat down across from her and took her hands. He had never meditated before but he took a deep breath before closing his eyes.  
He was standing in the center of a city that he could tell used to be beautiful. With fields, and gardens, vines climbing up the sides of the golden metal skyscrapers and the pearlescent temple in front of him. But that was not what he was looking at. The skyscrapers that use to shimmer golden in the distance were crumpled piles of scrap metal. The concert beneath his feet had even become gravel, and all the plant life were charred and dead.  
He heard screaming coming from the temple as its stairs were soaked in blood.  
Damian felt tears rolling down his face but when he checked his cheeks where dry. He saw a man, a monk in a white cloak with a golden jewel on his forehead get torn apart by demons.  
He heard a little girl scream. He looked over to see a smaller Raven in a white cloak being held back by little red devils who laughed at her pain.  
He followed her gaze where a woman who looked like an older Raven with a gem the same color as the temple standing on a balcony. “Arella!” Raven called for her. The woman’s face remained emotionless as she looked up at the giant red demon wearing a crown of horns causing this devastation.  
A tap on his shoulder pulled his eyes away from what happened next. He turned and saw his Raven in her black cloak. “This isn’t the vision.”  
Damian nodded. “Yeah. What is this place?”  
“A memory. Come on.” She took his hand and they left the burning city going into Raven’s mind.  
As they walked past different memories, he could feel the raw emotion coming off of each one. “I think I understand what you meant by feeling rather than seeing.”  
She studied his face for a moment. “Yeah, that’s why I have to meditate.”  
They remained silent until he noticed the memories get further and further apart. “Where are we going?” He finally asked.  
“The nightmare resides at the edge of my consciousness. You will have to walk out there alone.” She stopped and held up their joined hands. He watched a red ribbon tie itself to his pinky the other attached to hers.  
“What’s this?”  
“A temporary bond. The further out there I go the less control I have over what happens to us. So, if anything happened, I wouldn’t be of any help to you. With this, if anything happens, I can pull you out.” She let go of his hand and he watched the ribbon stretch between them.  
He was tempted to ask what could happen to them but didn’t. Damian just nodded at the mysterious witch and started walking towards the edge of her mind.  
At first, it was dark with a few memories of Raven as a toddler doing things like chasing butterflies through beautiful gardens without her cloak or gem. Soon even those stopped passing by him. The Robin found himself on a literal edge and just beyond he saw the vision she had mentioned.  
Taking a nervous breath, he stepped off the ledge. He felt a freezing chill grasp him. He looked around and found himself in their living room at Titans Tower.  
Everything seemed fuzzy but he could tell he was standing in front of his teammates but there seemed to be more of them. He looked at himself estimating the age of this other Damian to be 15, a year younger and an inch shorter. They all seemed focused on something behind him.  
He turned towards the TV. There was something on it but it was too blurry to make out anything. Someone was talking but it sounded like it was in a language he didn’t know.  
The harder he focused the fuzzier it got and if he didn’t focus, he got nothing.  
He sighed in frustration turning to see if anything else was different. He tried to tell his teammates apart by their uniforms but the scene just kept getting fuzzier. “You cannot keep me imprisoned bitch!”  
Damian looked around for the source of the new voice. “I have and I will!” He recognized Raven’s voice shouting in the distance. “I’m sorry Damian but I have to pull you out.”  
The deep strange voice boomed through the dark space again. “No, if I have to stay here than so does, he.”  
The boy felt a tug on the ribbon as the already blurry image began to fade and her distant memories flew past him.  
“You slut! Free me now or else I will kill everyone you love, again. You cannot keep me here forever witch!” As he got closer Damian could see Raven pulling on the ribbon drawing him closer.  
Everything was shaking and the deep voice got louder, as soon as he reached her his eyes flew open. A few of the stones around them shifted slightly from Raven’s power. He watched her eyes fly open at him.  
“What was that?” Damian asked.  
“A demon.” The two fell silent for a moment before Raven asks. “What did you see?”  
Groaning in frustration Damian shakes his head and tells her the few observations he made. “But it wasn’t clear.” He tried to piece it all together for himself while watching her try and understand what it all meant.  
Sighing Raven leans back. “There’s more to it than that, I can feel it. We will have to try again tomorrow.” Damian stood up offering her his hand to help her up.  
“We can. Here again at this time?”  
She nodded and let him help her up. “Yeah, that works. Maybe I can even find a way to bring it closer.”  
*** *** ***  
The sound of glass shattering in another room woke Damian up that night.  
He sits up and pulls on a pair of shoes when his window cracks. He can feel electricity in the air and then the sound of Raven’s scream rang through the tower. His window shattered wending glass shards raining down to the ground below.  
In the hallway Jon is standing in front of Raven’s door, Dick and Kori are coming towards him. “What’s going on?” Beast Boy asks peeking out of his room as a cat.  
“What do you think?” Jaime says yawning. “Raven’s having another nightmare.”  
Jon opens her door. “Raven?” He pokes his head in as a book flies out throwing him against his door across the hall. On guard Dick and Kori walk in and have to dodge books, shoes, and a brush. Kori gets kick by a shoe. The mess of flying objects spill into the hallway.  
Everyone is running around attempting to dodge these things while Damian has a better plan. He grabs a shield that he keeps in his room and puts on his gloves. Running towards Raven’s room he blocks the books, candles, and marbles that attempt to pelt him. Once in her room, he notices that the bed is floating off the ground and the girl causing this is floating above her bed.  
“God, I hate magic.” He says jumping up onto the bed. A wave of emotion that is coming from her hits him. The vision, she has to be seeing the vision again. “Raven, I’m sorry.” With that, he slaps her as hard as he can.  
Her eyes fly open and all the objects that were flying land, including the bed. Damian falls back onto the bed, Raven lands on top of him.  
She immediately gets off of him as the rest of the team started coming in. “Raven, are you ok?” Kori asks.  
“Yeah, it was just a nightmare.”  
“Raven you’ve been having nightmares for five weeks. Is there something you’re not telling us?” Dick asked.  
“Raven thought about the question of looking at her teammates. They looked tired, sad, defeated. The girl took a deep breath pulling all her emotions back in. “I appreciate you, all of you.”  
With that everyone slowly went back to bed. Once Kori and Dick left Raven reached for her book when Damian came in. “It was that vision again wasn’t it.”  
“Yeah, it always is.” Raven sighed at her broken window.  
“Do you see all of it?”  
She looked exhausted the cracked clock on her nightstand read 2:48. “Yeah I do but I only remember the emotions.”  
He had a question for her. She could feel him deciding. “What is it, Damian?”  
“Could you show me the vision while you slept?”  
The question was odd. Raven thought about how she could perform such a spell. “I’m not sure but we could try.”  
He nodded looking over at the clock. “How long would it take?”  
“We couldn’t do it tonight. I need to find the right spell and the full vision is about two hours long.”  
“mm,” He turned to face her. “Very well. Tomorrow at midnight we can try to see the full thing. Good night Raven.”  
“Goodnight.” She said watching him leave.  
*** *** ***  
It took some research but that night Raven had a spell ready. Quietly Damiani snuck into her room a couple of minutes early. “I think this might actually work,” Raven said setting her book on telepathic bonds down.  
“Good.” Damian unsurprisingly with all of his usual weapons wearing his gloves and mask. But instead of the robin suit, he was in a white T-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. “What do we have to do?”  
“First take off your gloves.” She rolled her eyes. “And anything that could stab me.”  
He glared at her. “Why, don’t you trust me to not stab you?”  
Raven sighed looking out her newly repaired window. “I trust you, but you may not be able to control yourself once in the vision, and I won’t be able to defend myself.”  
“And my gloves?”  
“We need the skin on skin contact. I don’t know about you but I would rather we hold hands than anything else.”  
Satisfied if embarrassed by that answer Damian began taking off all his weapons. Raven sat on her bed watching him set his swords by her door. He took off his gloves setting them on her desk. He looks back at her making his way toward her bed. “Anything else?”  
She motioned for him to sit next to her. “Yes, your mask. I need to look into her eyes to strengthen the bond I created last night.”  
“Why?” He sounded skeptical.  
Raven scooted closer to take it off. He held her wrist as she touched the edge of the mask. “Because I won’t be able to control where I go when asleep. With our bond, you may be able to pull me out and wake me up. Without slapping me.”  
He nodded. “Fine.” She took off his mask and set it on her nightstand.  
She scooted back giving him space to sit. He took a seat next to her and she stared into his eyes. After a minute he began to feel nervous. “Ok.” She said looking away.  
Damian realized that she was nervous. “How long will that last?”  
“A week, maybe two. If I don’t strengthen it.” She lied back offering him her hand.  
He took her hand and watched her fall asleep. He didn’t expect her to fall asleep right away so he started looking around her room. She was usually really private not letting many people into her room but once she started having nightmares, she had to learn to be ok with it.  
Her room had a wall lined with bookshelves all neatly organized. Her desk had a stack of books and journals piled on one side. He noticed how organized it all was.  
On her desk, he could also see a couple of framed photographs of the Kents. Hey looked happy in all of the pictures smiling at a carnival, or dressed up for Halloween. Damian felt a tinge of jealousy, but he and Bruce did things. They went to the theater and galas. Even though Damian felt more comfortable fighting bad guys than making small talk.  
A book falling off the bookcase caught Damian’s attention. From where he was, he couldn’t see anything over there to cause it. A jar of pen and pencils on her desk fell over. That’s when he felt it, her terror and anguish.  
As her pain grew, he saw little things all around the room begin to move. She whimpered and rolled on her side facing him. Damian closed his eyes and focused on her in an attempt to join her but got nothing. Frustrated he opened his eyes letting go of her hand.  
He could feel her pain growing but was unsure what to do. On a small patch of exposed skin on her side, he watched three scratches bubble and form. He started shaking her. “Raven. Raven!” She didn’t even stir. He closed his eyes as the cuts grew and began to bleed. He focused on their bond. “Raven! You need to wake up, you have to wake up!”  
Her eyes flew open and she bolted up. Tears streamed down her face. Damian rested a hand on her shoulder as she winced. “What happened?” She asked healing her wounds.  
“I think you were having a vision again. I didn’t know you could cut yourself with your powers.”  
Raven visibly flinched at his words. “Yeah.” Something about the way she said it and the feelings he got from their bond told Damian that it wasn’t her powers that cut her. Before he could pry Raven continued. “Did you see anything?”  
“No.”  
The answer seemed to disappoint Rave, but she thought for a moment before saying. “Maybe we both have to be asleep.”  
Damian glared at her. “Why would you think, me being asleep matters?”  
With a huff, the witch explained. “Because it would combine out unconscious states. So, whatever I need you would see or vice versa.”  
“Are you sure that’s going to work?” The price of Gotham said with a roll of his eyes.  
“I have a nightmare that leaves me feeling as if I am losing my new family over and over again. So, I am not sure if this is going to work but I have to try.” She was too tired to glare at the young man in front of her as they sat in silence.  
Look over at her clock Damian nodded. “Fine.” He held his hand out to her.  
She took his hand as they both laid back on her covers and fell asleep.  
Raven wasn’t kidding when she told Damian that it was bad. All their friends killed by those Paradoom things. The Justice League also slaughtered in a massacre a few from each team brought back as one of those half-robot creatures. Raven’s father a demon getting out. The flashpoint.  
When they woke up, they were closer than when they had fallen asleep. “Damian,” Raven said with tears in her eyes.  
Damian wrapped her in a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry, beloved.”  
“For what?”  
He tensed. “For not realizing sooner, for you having to go through that every night for weeks.”  
She smiled and pulled back. The clock next to her read 3:46. “Damian, please stay with me tonight.”  
“I will.” He held her close and silently promised her that he would never let her go again. Like that the two drifted off to sleep.  
*Fluff Bonus*  
Dick’s alarm woke the hero up at 6 am. Groaning he took an arm off of the love of his life to turn it off. He was about to go back to sleep when it hit him. They had gone through a full night without any screaming, no glass breaking, and no fighting.  
Suspicious as to the reason for this seemingly peaceful morning Dick slowly got up hoping he wouldn’t wake up his girlfriend. Orange arms wrapped around his torso as soon as he got off the bed. “And where are you going?” Starfire’s voice was still filled with sleep.  
“Don’t worry,” Dick reassured her. “I will be right back. I am just going to check on Raven.”  
Kori made a noise that almost resembled a groggy, “Ok but be right back.” Before she rolled back into bed.  
The hallway was silent, empty, and clean. Which should be normal except for the last five weeks nighttime at the tower has been chaos. He made his way to Raven’s room everything seemed quiet.  
He softly opened the door. Confused he looked down at the pile of weapons that he knew belonged to Damian. Looking up her room seemed a lot cleaner than it has been.  
His eyes stopped at her bed a smile spreading along his face. There curled against one another were the mysterious half-demon and Dick’s angry little Robin. Watching them sleep peacefully for a moment Nightwing debated on taking a picture of the cute couple, to memorated one of the rare times Damian as looked happy.  
He closed the door quietly making his way back to his room to tell Starfire about the reason everyone got to sleep in.  
*plot*  
Raven stood again in this house of mystery the book of memories John Constantine had loaned her lie open on the table between them. Raven had told Constantine about the vision and after searching through a few books, she had found this. “The Amulet of Forgotten Memories. I almost feel sorry for the poor sod who had the misfortune to pick that up.”  
“Why what does it do?” Raven asked the older Warlock.  
“It gives the wearer all the memories of the universe. It also gives them the ability to awaken certain memories in other people. Legend says it was created by an old king who wanted to know all the secrets of the universe. The amulet is made of a meteorite by the most powerful wizard the king could find. After putting it on the king went mad. Realizing the power, it possessed the wizard took it back. It hasn’t been seen since.”  
Raven frowned. “I can think of a lot of villains who would love to get their hands on that.”  
“As do I, your lick that vision was the only memory you got.” Raven nodded agreeing. Constantine continued. “I will ask around to see if anyone knows anything about it. Until then I suggest you read up on ancient magic.”  
A book floated off the shelf landing on the table in front of Raven. “Thanks, Constantine. Good luck.” He nodded and waved as she opened a portal back to Titans Tower, to Damian.


End file.
